Snow Drop
by Mysti Chan Da Priestess Lady
Summary: Ryuho and Mimori are best friends at school, until her parents move away. She starts to work at HOLY and they are reunited once again, but will a man that her parents want her to marry break them apart, especially when they tell each other that they love


YAY! s-CRY-ed story time! end dream sequenced means time change

Ryuho: Where am I?

Mysti: In my story, thank you very much.

Ryuho: Alright then, whats going on?

Mysti: I dunno. I just thought I could make the disclaimer a little more fun with someone else on here.

Ryuho: Disclaimher for what?

Mysti: I don't own s-CRY-ed or you.

Ryuho: Alright, thats weird, your crazy, I"m leaving.

Snow Drop

by

Mysti Sagara

Chapter one: Waiting...

Mimori sat in her living room, her best friend had left the room to go get something for her. "What are you planning, Ryuho..." She asked herself as he walked into the room.

"Close your eyes, okay?" Mimori did as she was told waiting for what she was going to get. Ryuho bit his bottom lip as he reached into his pocket to bring out a small Snow Flake, encased in a small crystal water drop. He wasn't going to rush this, he was a narurally shy boy and didn't rush anything. Taking in everything around him, their parents were outside talking about something, her cat was laying on a stair on the stair case, he was standing in his dark navy blue suit across from Mimori who was wearing a pale blue skirt with a darker blue shirt, her ebony hair in a low pony tail and she had taken off her silver glasses. He slowly took a step towards Mimori who almost opened her eyes from the noise of his shoes against the wooden floor. He swallowed hard thinking of what she would say, do and react to the small figureen in his hand. "Here..." He opened her hand and placed it into her palm. She opened her eyes and looked down at the crystal, her eyes traced over each detail of it. She abruptly stood, staring at him intensely. He blushed, thinking she didn't like it. Millions of things went through his head, but everything seemed to stop when she gave him a small kiss on the lips. She then gave him a hug and whispered a small, "Thank you." For at least ten minutes the two stood their hugging.

"Now I have to give you a present, Ryuho!" She turned and walked up the stair case and disappeared for a few minutes only to appear with a large yellow box with blue ribbon tied around it. "Here you go, please open it now." She smiled widely and waited for him to open it. He didn't want to ruin the paper, so slowly he dis membered the wrapping paper and ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box was a smaller jade box, wich held half a heart that said **_'Best' _**in the middle.

"Where's the other half?" he asked looking up at her, making her smile widen. She pull a silver chain that had the other half that said **_'Friend' _**in the middle.

Ryuho stepped out of the shower and his hand went to the silver chain around his neck, "Mimori..." Sighing he got dressed, made himself breakfast, and thought about the girl who had given him his first kiss. He put his hand over his lips. Sure, he had had many more kisses since then, but he felt nothing when anyother girl kissed him and when Scherrice had kissed him, there was a little something there but not like Mimori's. He kept that thought as he walked to his car to go to work at HOLY, where there was supposed to be a new girl he had to help around the HQ. He walked threw the door to be meeted with the blue haired, perky, fairly good looking, Alter of Eternal Devote, Scherrice.

"Ryuho, the new girl, who is a researcher not an alter, Ms. Mimori Kiryu. She is going to be-"

"What did you say her name was?" He said, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Um... Mimori Kiryu, why?" She looked at him questionably.

"Never mind, I thought you said something else.." Ryuho stood at the top of the tower talking to Scherrice when they heard a loud,

"Oh my god! There must be a law against going **that** fast!" A beautiful girl with gold brown eyes and black hair yelled at Cougar.

"Speed, speed, speed!" Is all Ryuho and everyone else who know him ever heard from him.

"Oh, hello, I am Mimori Kiryu. It's good to meet you." She bowed a bit when she was finished speaking making Ryuho force himself not to smile.

"Welcome to HOLY, Ms. Mimori. Be careful around here, you could get hurt by one of the many Alters here. Scherrice will show you around." Ryuho then turned around and walked away saying something about having to talk to the head of HOLY.

Mimori walked down the hall way to her new apartment when she heard someone following her. She turned to see who it was, to be met face to face with Ryuho. "Come with me." he said walking the way he had just come from. She walked behind him slowly and on their way out they met Scherrice and Cougar who were talking about how to ask someone out. They got a shocked look on their face, Scherrice looked like she was going to faint. Mimori followed him to a park that boardered the ocean. (a/n this is where it's going to change **alot **from the TV show...) "You shouldn't be here, Mimori..." Ryuho said gripping his necklace.

"I wanted to see my best friend, we never kept in touch Ryuho..." She stood next to him. "Whats the matter?" Mimori spoke softly, barely above a whisper while touching his shoulder. Sending shivers up both of their spines.

"What do you mean?" He looked over at her feeling something lighten inside him. 'She knows I know what she means' "My mother passed away the day after you left, if you hadn't left, she wouldn't have..."

There was a tug at her heart when she was heard that. "I- I'm so sorry... I didn't even know she had died..." Ryuho smiled at her, she always cared about everything and everyone. He showed her the silver heart making her smile and pull hers out as well. "It was my first, when you gave me Snow Drop..." She blushed at the thought.

"What? You mean this." He kissed her gently on the lips and made her blush even deeper. But the difference between the two was that he kissed her this time, and he deepened it from just a simple kiss on the lips. (if you get what i'm sayin' --; this is so fluffy... i write fluffy storied, but this ones my fluffiestest...) He smiled at her through the kiss, he could never show his emotions to anyone other than her. In a way, he had loved her since they first met.

(a/n this is different from the tv show too... C droooolll...)

12 year old Mimori walked through the hallway, her pink and white school uniform just barely touched the middle of her thigh. As she walked through her new school she took notic to everything. A group of girls giggled as she walked by, one of them had blue hair the other two had brown. She was about to open her locker when a green haired boy knocked into her. He cursed loudly and yelled "Watch where your going, m-" he turned towards her and stopped, clearly embarrassed by the red hue on his face. "I'm sorry... I thought that you were a boy. Not to say you look like a boy but I wasn't looking where I was going and it's usually boys that I knock into and um..."

"If you weren't looking where you were going then why were you going to make an acusation that I wasn't looking where I was going? Think before you speak, smart one." She walked away to her next class the boy trailing behind her. "You know I was apologizing, the least you could do is um, say it's alright..." His shyness kicked in when he realised he had been talking at all.

"What if I don't forgive you?" Mimori said stopping in the hall way so he could catch up.

"What if I don't forgive you, Ryuho." He corrected her. "And what might your name be?" He said as the crowds began to cease.

"I don't think that it's any of your business, Ryuho." Mimori said threw a smirk. She had been transferred here because she was smarter than anyone else at her old school, and she was only entering seventh grade. "What grade are you in?" 'Please be eighth please be eighth please be eighth!'

"Eighth. What grade are you in?" By now everyone had gotten to class except the two.

"4096 divided by 8 to the third power." She smirked again but he answered imediately.

"So you're in eighth as well? Good." He smiled thinking of something."9/5+3X63?"

"302.4. 55+90/3X4?"

"193.333. You're good."

"You're good, Mimori. Desu. We're late." She smiled.

"Oh well, being tardy isn't exceptable. We'll be kicked out for the day."

"So go straight to the office?"

"Nope. Straight home."

"What?"  
"We could stop somewhere if you would a-"

"If you're asking me out then you won't have any luck, I have a prearranged marriage with a man I don't know and won't know until this sunday."

"Good thing I wasn't asking you out. I'll walk you home if thats okay.." He gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and she sighed and nodded. He had met the smartest girl ever.

They parted and Mimori looked up at him. "That wasn't right. I should go.." She started to walk away when he pulled her back to him.

"I don't care what your parents prearranged for you right now. I just got back my best friend and I won't ler her go back home and marry a man that..." He looked away from her and glared at the ground. "A man that tried to-"

"Forget it, you shouldn't have to worry about it." She hugged him like she did after she got the Snow Drop. (aka that thing she wears around her neck along with the heart.) "I know but I can't when I see him, I'll use my alter to kill him for doing that to you!"

As the two argued about him killing her betrothed and whether or not the kiss was right, they didn't notic the two eyes staring at them. Not staring, glaring. The couple walked back to her apartment hand in hand, and with a final kiss good night Mimori was left all alone...

Chapter One End.

Ja ne!

Mysti

i


End file.
